Kinect Disneyland Adventures 2.0
Kinect Disneyland Adventures has been updated just in time for the park's 60th anniversary. There's now more characters, new mini-games, and the addition of Disney California Adventure, Kinect Disneyland is more fun then ever before. Mini-Games Disneyland *Remember - Dreams Come True fireworks *Mickey's Soundsational Parade *Main Street Electrical Parade *Alice in Wonderland *it's a small world *Mattehorn Bobsleds *Mr.Toad's Wild Ride *Peter's Pan Flight *Pinochio's Daring Journey *Snow White's Scary Adventures *Rodger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin *Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters *Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage *Space Mountain *Star Tours: The Adventures Continue *Indiana Jones Adventure *Jungle Cruise *Big Thunder Mountain Railroad *Fantasmic! *Pirates of the Carribiean *The Haunted Mansion *Splash Mountain *The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh California Adventure *Guardians of the Galaxy: Mission BREAKOUT!!! *Soaring Over California *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventure *California Screamin' *Goofy's Sky School *Toy Story Mania! *World of Color *Monsters Inc: Mike and Sully to the rescue *Disney Animation *It's Tough to be a Bug *Mater's Junkyard Jamboree *Radiator Springs Racers Characters *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Chip and Dale (Rescue Rangers) *Clarice *Goofy *Pluto *Max Goof *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Ortensia *Clarabelle Cow *Horace Horsecollar *Scrooge McDuck *Huey, Dewey, and Louie *Launchpad McQuack *Darkwing Duck *Duffy The Disney Bear *Shelliemay The Disney Bear *Pinocchio *Jiminy Cricket *Geppetto *The Blue Fairy *Snow White *The Prince *Dopey *The Evil Queen *Cinderella *Prince Charming *Fairy Godmother *Lady Tremaine and the stepsisters *Aurora *Phillip *Maleficent *Ariel *Eric *Max the Sheepdog *Sebastian *Ursula *Belle *Beast *Gaston *Lumiere *Cogsworth *Mrs. Potts and Chip *Aladdin *Jasmine *Abu *Genie *Iago *Jafar *Tiana *Naveen *Dr. Faciler *Rapunzel *Flynn Rider *Mother Gother *Anna *Elsa *Kristoff *Olaf *Prince Hans of the Southern Isles *The Duke of Weaselton *Mary Poppins *Bert *The Penguins *Winnie The Pooh *Piglet *Roo *Tigger *Eeyore *Rabbit *Peter Pan *Tinker Bell *Captain Hook *Mr.Smee *Alice *White Rabbit *The Mad Hatter *March Hare *The Queen of Hearts *Mowgli *Baloo (TaleSpin) *Kit Cloudkicker *Louie *Simba *Nala *Pumbaa *Timon *Rafiki *Scar *Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed *Jack Skellington *Sally *Ooogie Boogie *Hercules *Megara *Phil *Hades *Mulan *Shang *Mushu *Tarzan *Jane Porter *Terk *Milo *Kida *Captain Jack Sparrow *Angelica Teach *Black Barty *Kermit The Frog *Miss Piggy *Fozzie Bear *Gonzo *Rowlf The Dog *Sweetums *Walter *Scooter *Constantine *Hiro Hamada *Baymax *Gogo Tomago *Honey Lemon *Wasabi *Fred *Professor Robert Callaghan/Yokai *Wreck It Ralph *Vanellope Von Shweetz *Fix-it Felix *King Candy *Lilo *Stitch *Pleakly *Jumba *Angel *Woody *Bo-Peep *Buzz Lightyear *Jessie *Aliens *Lots-O Huggin' Bear *Flik *Princess Atta *Hopper *James "Jimmy" P. "Sully" Sullivan *Boo *Mike Wazowski *Randy "Randall" Boggs *Brer Rabbit *Brer Fox *Brer Bear *Pocahontas *John Smith *Flitz *Meeko *John Ratcliffe *Mr Incredible *Mrs Incredible *Frozone *Syndrome *Lightning Mcqueen *Mater *Red *DJ *Luigi and Guido *Holly Shiftwell *Chick Hicks *Miles Axelrod *Professer Zundapp *Remy *Emile *Linguini *Chef Skinner *Carl Fredrickson *Russel *Dug *Charles Muntz *Merida *The Witch *Joy *Sadness *Anger *Disgust *Fear *Bing Bong *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Agent P *Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Candace Flynn *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Baljeet Tjinder *Buford Van Stomm *Dipper and Mabel Pines *"Grunkle" Stanford "Stan" Pines *Soos Ramirez *Wendy Corduroy *"Lil" Gideon Gleeful *Wander *Sylvia *Lord Hater *Commander Peepers *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz *Ludo *Darth Vader *Stormtroopers *C3P0 *R2-D2 *Spider-Man *Venom *Red Skull *Modok *Whiplash *Iron Man *Captain America *Thor *Hulk *Loki *Black Widow *Hawkeye *Ultron *Star Lord *Rocket Racoon *Groot *Nick Wilde *Judy Hopps *Moana *Maui Category:Video Games Category:Disney Games